


Scars

by AshWasTaken420



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWasTaken420/pseuds/AshWasTaken420
Summary: Techno has a lot of scars. He's constantly in battle. Why wouldn't he, but that doesn't mean he likes them.Techno is insecure about his scars, but he's reminded of someone who loves all of him, including his scars.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 303





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way pushing this ship on Techno or Dream. This is just based on the characters they play while playing Minecraft and headcanons of their character. I haven't heard Techno is uncomfortable, but if he says he is I'll take this down. 
> 
> Sorry, it's extremely short. Also, I'm so bad with tags.

Techno stepped into the bathroom; he could feel the cold tile through his socks. There was a marble sink to his left, and across from him was the bath. To his right was the glass shower. He left the door slightly cracked, so he could hang his cape on the door. He slid his cape off his shoulder, and he hung it on the edge of the door. He grabbed at the red fabric he wore around his waist. Eventually he found the tie and pulled. It fell to the floor. 

He leaned onto the marble counter; it was cold under his touch. He turned his focus to himself in the mirror. He stopped paying attention to what was behind him, and instead he focused on the scar that went from his forehead straight through his right eye. He never lost his sight which surprised him greatly, but it faded the color of his eye. People assume he’s blind in that eye, and he never bothers to correct them. His focus lowered to the scar on his neck which reaches from under the left side of his jawline to the right of his collarbone, under his shirt. He brought his hand up to run his fingers over the scar. He felt how jagged the scar is. He trailed his hand down his neck only to be stopped by the collar of his shirt. He moved his hand down to his shirt, and he raised the other hand to unbutton his white button-up. He slid his shirt off his shoulders and his eyes followed it as it fell to the ground. When he raised his focus, his eyes caught on his least favorite scar. He brought his hand back up, and he traced the scar that makes its way from the top of his right shoulder to his left hip. It was the nastiest scar he has, the ugliest. The scar was deep, and he hated it, so much. He has no way to cover it up. It was so incredibly noticeable. 

He hadn’t noticed his vision was getting blurry until he felt his cheeks become damp. He tried to blink away the tears. When he couldn’t, he brought his hand up to try to wipe them away. Only, he was stopped by a strong hand and an arm wrapped around his waist. “Beautiful,” was muttered behind him. He felt lips connect to his neck, and he leaned his head away slightly, giving the man behind him more room to work. The hand holding his wrist left only to return seconds later. He saw the man's white mask fall to the floor. He assumed it was pushed to the side of his face. 

“I’m sorry, Dream,” Techno muttered looking to the side. The lips left his neck, that caused Techno to whine, only for a whisper that sent shivers up Techno’s spine to enter his ear. 

“Don’t apologize, beautiful.” Techno leaned back into Dream and closed his eyes. Dream always made Techno feel safe. He made Techno feel wanted, feel pretty, loved. Techno sighed, he didn’t deserve Dream. 

“I love you,” Techno muttered. Dream let go of Techno’s wrist which had previously been at his side. He instead brought it up to Techno’s neck and used the arm around Techno's waist to turn Techno around. Techno opened his eyes to momentarily meet green, loving, eyes. He closed his eyes as he met Dream’s lips. Dream pulled back slightly. 

“I love you even more,” Dream whispered, only to return to the kiss. They exchanged multiple kisses, some long, some shorter. Dream eventually broke away and asked Techno as if he knew the answer, which Techno supposes he did, “You still want to take that shower?”

Techno instantly nodded. Techno loved showering with Dream, and it wasn’t because he was completely naked. He loved them because he loved having Dream close, just them. He loved the little moments because it shows Dream’s in it for Techno, and he’s not just using Techno as some tool. Techno was pulled out of his thoughts by Dream’s laugh. 

“Okay, go grab some clothes,” Dream let go of Techno’s waist. Techno quickly turned around, and he raced to their closet. He heard Dream yell, “I’ll warm the shower up.”


End file.
